Song of Wind
by Serrien of the Sword
Summary: It’s been fifteen years since the Inuyasha-tachi completed the Shikon no Tama, and the well sealed by Kagome to prevent from Naraku to escape from between times. But a sudden turn of events leaves…Please R&R!!!


Konnichiwa! Hi! Okay, I really love writing this fic, but all Inuyasha characters are owned by the all might Rumiko Takahashi. All praise her authoring skills!  
  
But anyways, Kaze is my character; so don't steal her!  
  
A/N: I'm just an American otaku girl trying to learn a bunch about Japan, so bare with me if I get some info wrong.  
  
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the Inuyasha-tachi completed the Shikon no Tama, and the well sealed by Kagome to prevent from Naraku to escape from between times. But a sudden turn of events leaves.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Kaasan," a smallish little girl chimed, hugging her mother with love and affection. "I missed you! Mr. Arakawa gave us a LOT of homework," she chirped, her arms widespread in a big gesture to show how much.  
  
Another smallish girl glanced around the playground, looking at all the happy children with their parents. She felt sad, knowing that no one expected her when she returned home. Only sorrow and pain inflicted by the orphanage matron awaited her.  
  
"I wonder what okaasan looked like," she wondered aloud, walking to the bus stop. "But. I also wonder what otousan looked like..."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Song of Wind  
  
Chapter 1, Fate's Crossing  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Brat! How dare you look at me like that!" The matron of an orphanage called Jishon, screamed, throwing a vase at a teenaged woman with silver hair and gray-blue eyes. The young girl ducked, the vase hitting the wall behind her, before another barrage of assorted items in the front hall was chucked at her.  
  
"Matron," she tried to cajole, "I wasn't looking at you at all! Just like you tell us too!" She knew that Matron wouldn't believe that, but she didn't want the other children to get hurt.  
  
"Shut up you slut!" Matron screamed, the barrage of stuff halting for a few seconds. "I know you want to leave when I raised you from a little brat! You aren't thankful that I didn't just throw you away then! If it hadn't been that stupid mother of yours who got pregnant when she was a teen, then I would have!"  
  
The teenager's hands clenched, tears welling up in her eyes, but not because the words cut deep- "Oh, how dare you insult my okaasan, you vile witch?"- But because Matron insulted her mother. She stood up straight, her perfect posture due to countless lessons from Matron in etiquette. "I may have no parents, Matron, but I have my name. I may be an orphan, but I am Kaze!"  
  
Matron just stood there with her mouth agape.  
  
Kaze knew that Matron had never had another human being stand up to her in all her years as a matron of an orphanage. But it didn't matter. As soon as Matron came to her senses, she would want her out of her house then and there.  
  
She raced up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with two other orphans and grabbed a travel bag, putting what little she owned and burying the treasured glass bead her mother had left her deep in the nest of her school uniforms.  
  
~~  
  
She left that evil place without a second glance. She'd never fit in there, no matter how hard Kaze tried. They just seemed turned off by her silver hair. But she liked it. It left her time to get her homework done and draw, though she hadn't the heart to tell Matron and the rest the mysterious painter Windy Jewel was in fact the orphan Kaze.  
  
Windy Jewel was the name she used for the limited Internet access they were allowed. Wind is what her name meant in English. She liked it, but the Jewel was just for the thing her mother had left her.  
  
Now, walking down the streets of Tokyo late at night, she guessed that her decision to leave wasn't too bright. But Matron would have thrown her out on her butt anyways. She was always like that.  
  
Kaze looked up at the night sky, noticing all the stars and their patterns. In America, her favorite constellation was called Cygnus, but she preferred it to be a cross. It kind of looked like her treasure.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on a metal bar that lined one side of the street, resting her aching feet. She wasn't thinking that she'd been lucky so far that she hadn't been kidnapped, murdered, or raped. She just though that if she didn't find somewhere to spend the night soon, she would collapse. As if on cue, she noticed a shrine near the end of the street. "Thank you gods!" She cried, hopping onto her throbbing feet and running down the street and racing up the dozens of stairs. She was so glad she'd found it that she wasn't even panting by the time she reached the top.  
  
She quickly knocked on the door, hoping someone was there that was friendly enough to let her spend the night. The door opened slowly, a middle-aged woman peering out.  
  
"Hullo," Kaze smiled, hoping the bite that her voice usually carried was dulled by the accented speech. "I'm looking for a place to spend the night, but unfortunately I don't have any money to go by. Can you spare a room for me?"  
  
The woman just stared at her.  
  
"Who is it, okaasan?" a deep male called, opening the door from behind his mother.  
  
At the word, Kaze felt a pang of jealousy that the man had a mother and she didn't, but she quickly concealed it behind a mask of smiles, as she had countless times. "'Scuse me, but do you mind if I stay the night here? I have no where else to go, as I have no money." Kaze tried her best pleading eyes, but she'd never pleaded in her life, so it just wouldn't chisel out her hardened features.  
  
The young man smiled kindly. "Of course. Excuse my mother, if you will. She hasn't talked since my sister died." He motioned for her to follow as he led his mother by the shoulder into the living room.  
  
Jealousy splintered through her mind. 'He even had a SISTER?' She followed him in, regardless of her turbulent feelings, and shut the door behind her. The house was a nice, cozy home, but it made her want to gag, it was so filled with nothing to give away the personality of the occupants.  
  
She sat down on the sofa, watching the young man settle his mother into a comfy chair. He turned to her before sitting next to her on the sofa. "So," he started, "You don't have anywhere to go, huh?"  
  
"Correct," she stated, her face revealing no emotion.  
  
He just smiled. "If you don't mind sleeping in a dusty room, we have a spare for you."  
  
She jumped up, completely ecstatic. "Arigato! You are life savors!"  
  
He smiled again. "I also have another idea, if you're willing to hear it."  
  
Figuring nothing could get better then it already was, she quickly nodded. "Of course! You've been so kind to me, why wouldn't I listen to an idea of yours?"  
  
He laughed. "Good. Since my mother has been like this, I've been having trouble with the shrine and my job. If you can spare the time, I'd like help with the daily chores around here, and in exchange I'll give you the room to stay in until you deem necessary."  
  
"Deal!" She replied gladly, shaking his extended hand with gusto.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sei," a handsome teenage boy called, waving happily at the young woman with long silver hair. He was Minorumaru Sugimura, a senior at the high school Kaze was no enrolled as Sei Taira, a young girl who came to live with the Higurashi family a few months ago and now just finished getting settled in before going to school.  
  
Kaze glanced up, smiling at him. She knew that when she left this place, the girl called Sei Taira would disappear fully and completely, and she didn't want Minorumaru to feel bad when she did. Kaze just couldn't see a guy like him that was really athletic and had girls chase after him cry. "Konnichiwa, Minorumaru. I didn't expect you to come by the shrine today."  
  
He laughed, looking a little dopey with that goofy smile on his face. But Kaze dared not reveal her true nature when Sei was much more pleasant to be around then Kaze. "Neither did I, Sei, but my mom sent me here with some rice cakes for you as thanks for helping me study for my math test."  
  
"No prob!" She winked, feeling nauseous at acting so friendly.  
  
Later that day, Kaze stood near the well house, staring at it. /"My sister used to go through the well outside into the Senjoku Jidai."/ She blinked, stepping lightly on the steps and sliding the door open just enough to let her pass through. /"She went after a shattered jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Jewel of the Four Souls."/  
  
'I wonder what's so special about the well.' she whispered quietly to herself, gazing at the brim of the well with her gray-blue eyes. Her hand fluttered to her chest where the glass bead hung on a necklace she had made herself with some threads of her old school uniform. The glass bead her mother had left her. /"Grandpa said it was because of the jewel Kagome carried."/  
  
She was about to turn away when a sudden light glowed angrily in the well. She spun around in time to see a dark wavy-haired man spring out, a malevolent grin on his face. "Oh, shit," she gasped, crashing through the well house door, fleeing from the monster.  
  
"Do not run from me, protector of the Shikon," he called sadistically. "I only wish to taint it with malevolence and hatred."  
  
Skidding to a stop, she swung around and ripped away the façade of twittiness and let her real nature flow through. "Not on your life, bastard! If I have anything to say about it, you're going to hell!" On that last word, she unsheathed her hidden dagger from its sheath hidden behind her back and under her shirt and rushed at him.  
  
He dodged the thrust and drove his fist into her diaphragm, knocking the air out of her.  
  
"Bastard." she gasped, flipping her dagger around and driving it into his side as he passed by her.  
  
He stumbled and they both fell, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.  
  
/"There was a demon that wanted the Shikon no Tama to be tainted with blood and hatred, but he was eventually locked away by my sister."/  
  
Struggling to her feet, her eyes swept over the man's form. "You. you're Naraku, correct?"  
  
He smiled sadistically again. "Yes, you are correct in assuming that I am the great Naraku. I know that you must be related to the bitch Kikyo, or perhaps Kagome, in some way. That is why you have the jewel, no?"  
  
Practically feeling his gaze slide down to her chest, she crossed her arms over her breasts. "Pervert. And I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I know Kagome is Mr. Souta's dead sister, but I don't know who the he."  
  
/"My sister was supposedly the reincarnation of the deceased miko that protected the Shikon originally. Kikyo was her name I think..."/  
  
He watched the comprehension come over her face. "Now my dear, be sweet and hand over the jewel."  
  
/"Naraku, the demon, had killed Kikyo to get at the jewel, but fifty years later in that time, Kagome protected the jewel and never let him have it. She then sealed him away in the well for good, so that's why we never go near the well again."/  
  
"Hell," she whispered, seeming to flip about it slow motion as she hastily ran towards the well. The jewel that was supposedly the Shikon no Tama bounced against her sweaty chest, cold and weighty with the new information buzzing in her head. It had caused pain, and now it would twist Kaze's life horribly, but she wouldn't let the Naraku demon get at it, just like Kagome had done. Because she had somehow gotten the Shikon no Tama, and went into the well house, Naraku's seal had been broken, and it was all Kaze's fault.  
  
Something heavy bashed into her from behind, sending her crashing through the already damaged screen door and landing half-in and half-out of the well itself. She gulped down the lump in her throat, vertigo slamming into her stomach with sickness waiting happily behind.  
  
"You are trying my patience, human," he growled, his hand holding her school skirt on the ass, making Kaze blush furiously, though it was not a sexual hold.  
  
"Get your hands off my ass, basta~!" She was cut off as the sudden angry movement unbalanced her and sent her flying into the dank dark well, Naraku trailing behind her as his hand was inconveniently tangled in her skirt.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Okay, I hope that was a good cliffhanger. Well, please review and I hope you'll like me to continue. Also, its rated R for language, supreme violence, and sexual situations. So please, don't think me weird cause this is my first REAL lemon fic. Hope you liked it!  
  
~Serrien of the Sword 


End file.
